Mickey Mouse (2018 film)/Trailer transcripts
These are the transcripts for Mickey Mouse trailers. Teaser Trailer "Eight years ago, they took a girl named Anna on a journey to save her sister, and heal a frozen heart. Seven years ago, they helped 6 heroes band together and save the world. Five years ago, they helped a sly fox and a police-rabbit set aside their differences... ...and took two island adventurers on the ride of their lives. Three years ago, they took Wreck-It Ralph on a brand new adventure. Two years ago, they took Anna on a new quest. And last year... ...they took a boy named Jack into a big world of giants. Now, the creators of... Zootopia Moana and Gigantic ...are back, with the mouse that started it all." MICKEY: "Hiya Folks!" Mickey Mouse In 3D November 2021 Theatrical Trailer 1 (Meeting at Daisy's Diner, sitting next to each other at the counter) MINNIE: "So tell me, where are you from?" MICKEY: "Umm... Marceline, Missouri. You?" MINNIE: "Well, I've lived here my entire life, and so has my best friend Daisy. Isn't that right Daisy?" (Daisy looks behind her with freshly-cleaned dishes she gets ready to use to serve up some fresh pancakes in her hand and replies.) DAISY: "That's right, she and I have been best friends since childhood. We went to preschool together, we went to school together, we've both respectively fallen in love with some dreamy boys as adolescents..." (She soon slips on a catsup packet, causing her to fall backwards, and in turn, lose her grip on the dishes that later fall and break.) DAISY: "Huh? WHOAAAAAAHHH!!! I'll clean that up. Ouch, that hurt!" (Mickey decides to introduce himself after seeing the accident.) MICKEY: "By the way, I'm Mickey Mouse." MINNIE: "I'm Minnie, it's wonderful to meet you." (Both shake hands.) (Background song: Sing Sing Sing by Benny Goodman) From the creators of... Zootopia Moana and Gigantic GOOFY: "Gawrsh!" Disney Presents MICKEY: "Let's go." The mouse that started it all... DONALD: "What?!?! You've got to be kidding!!!" ...in his first feature film. (Donald takes his hand, and greets Mickey) DONALD: "Donald Duck." MICKEY: "Pleased to meet you. Mickey Mouse is my name." Mickey Mouse MICKEY: "Hiya Folks!" In 3D November 24, 2021. Theatrical Trailer 2 "For over 84 years, Disney has given us some of the best in animation. Films that have touched the hearts of young and old alike... ...from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs... ...to Gigantic. The parade of memorable classics will stretch upon generations. And now, get ready as Disney gets set for the feature film debut... ...of the mouse that started it all." MICKEY: "Who, me?" Theatrical Trailer 3 TV Spot 1 On November 24, you won't believe your ears. TV Spot 2 Multilanguages Japanese Theatrical Trailer 1 MUFASA: "すべてライトタッチ" (Everything the light touches) ELSA: "準備はできたか？" (Are you ready?) ディズニーの魔法の84年 (84 years of Disney magic) 満足して (Happy) Timon: "Hakunaマタタ" (Hakuna Matata) Olaf: "私はオラフです。" (I'm Olaf) Woody: "イー-HA！" (Yee-ha!) Buzz Lightyear: "無限の彼方へ！" (To infinity and beyond!) 恐怖 (Scare) Doc: "彼は私たちのベッドで眠っているモンスターがありますと述べました。" (He said there's a monster asleep in our bed.) Hiro Hamada: "ベイマックス!" (Baymax!) Nemo: "パパ！ 私を助けて！" (Daddy! Help me!) 怒っています (Angry) Hiro Hamada: "ベイマックス, 破壊されました！" (Baymax, destroyed!) Anna: "あなたはのように恐れて何か?" (What are you so afraid of?!) Frollo: "考えて、少年！あなたのお母さんを考えます！" (Think, boy! Think of your mother!) Buzz Lightyear: "あなたは私をからかっている、yaはないのですか？" (You're mocking me, aren't ya?) 嫌悪 (Disgust) Grumpy: "嫌。" (Disgusting.) 悲しげな (Sad) Sadness: "ライリーの私のない方が良いです！" (Riley's better off without me!) Quasimodo: "すべての私の人生は、あなたは世界が暗い、残酷な場所である私に言いました！" (All my life you told me the world is a dark, cruel place!) Woody: "限り、パートナー。" (So long, partner.)